


Operation Bluebird

by YourGirlThursday



Series: Blind Spots [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourGirlThursday/pseuds/YourGirlThursday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian stiffened. He hadn't thought that far ahead. Sure, he'd had fantasies of him and Emma doing all manner of things, but in any of them his hook hadn't been a concern. Ruby had a point though. Killian would have to use his false hand for the evening.</p><p>(Episode Tag for 4x04)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Bluebird

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters.

"We need a name," Henry whispered at his grandmother. His eyes darted toward the stairs. Emma would be coming down any moment to take him to Granny's before school.

"A name?" Mary Margaret asked.

Her voice was also lowered. She was worried David would overhear her and Henry. He would not approve of what they were planning. Luckily, Neal had been particularly messy that morning, garnering his mother precious moments for scheming.

"All the best operations have names. I'm thinking Bluebird, like you. This is the first time we've officially teamed up."

Mary Margaret beamed at Henry. She'd always had a special place in her heart for him, even when he was her student. They didn't get to spend nearly enough time together now that she was the mayor and a new mom.

Emma called down from the loft that she was almost ready.

"All systems go," Mary Margaret said, holding out her fist for Henry to tap.

"Ready player one," Henry replied, bumping his fist with Mary Margaret's.

Emma skittered down the stairs. She grabbed her jacket and tried to put it on. It took her several seconds of struggling to realize that she had it on upside down.

"Sorry, couldn't find my other boot. We should get you to school barely on time."

Henry looked at the clock on the microwave. "We won't be late if we leave in the next five minutes."

Emma sagged in relief. Her eyes lost the harried glaze they'd had moments before. Mary Margaret eyed her carefully. Finding her daughter okay, she started washing some dishes. The newly minted mayor studiously kept her eyes on the sink in order to not give anything away.

"Got all your homework, Henry?" Mary Margaret asked in an attempt at casualness. She poured it on a little thick, but Emma was too distracted to notice.

Henry's look of panic was so genuine that Mary Margaret was impressed by his acting skills. She was also not looking forward to the time when he used those powers for teenage rebellion and not matchmaking.

"Hold on a sec, Mom."

Henry ran up the stairs. Mary Margaret pounced on Emma before Henry reached the landing.

"So you and Killian?"

Emma squirmed under her mother's scrutiny. "There isn't a me and Killian."

Mary Margaret returned her attention to the sudsy water in front of her. She didn't have long so this would have to be quick and perfectly executed.

Like a well-shot arrow.

"Well how do you know if you don't try? Enjoy some quiet time and go see a movie or something. We could even vacate the apartment for a while and you could get takeout from Granny's and watch Netflix. That would be super low pressure."

Emma raised an eyebrow, but a small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. Mary Margaret got the feeling that there was some sort of joke in what she said, but she couldn't identify it.

"I don't mean to be pushy, but it just seems like he makes you happy," Mary Margaret said gently.

Emma took a deep breath. "He does."

Mary Margaret took a moment to look at Emma's outfit. She had dressed nicer than she usually did for work. Her face was equal parts nervous and happy. Mary Margaret felt her eyes well up a little. Her chin wobbled as she kept herself from crying.

Her daughter had come to this choice all on her own, without Mary Margaret's interference. Her Emma who used to be so guarded was going to let someone in. Mary Margaret couldn't even be upset that she rehearsed her little speech for nothing.

Henry bounded down the stairs before Mary Margaret let an embarrassment of tears flow. Emma pulled Henry into a side hug. While they were talking Mary Margaret shot off a quick text to Henry telling him to play it cool, not to seem eager about Emma and Killian dating. The twosome made their way to the door and left quickly, neither noticing Mary Margaret's texting.

Mary Margaret blinked rapidly. Tears trailed down her cheeks. Mary Margaret let several drop onto the counter before she wiped the rest away. She wasn't sure how long much longer David would be so she hurried to the bathroom. The post-pregnancy hormones were making her more sensitive than usual. David was handling it all well, but sometimes it was easier and less humiliating to cry by herself.

Mary Margaret shut the door behind her and leaned over the sink. Sobs hiccupped out of her. Her nose ran at an absurd pace. Between that and the tears it would be a wonder if she didn't dehydrate right then and there.

A small chirping noise announced that she had a new text. It was from Henry.

_She's talking about KISSING that was not in the plan I don't know if I can handle that she's going to ask him out RIGHT NOW._

Mary Margaret laughed. For someone so Team Killian he really hadn't thought this out. As insightful as Henry it was amusing that he didn't equate being in love with PDA. He would deal with any awkwardness for Emma's sake though. That boy would do anything for either one of his mothers.

David called for Mary Margaret. She blew her nose quickly and cleaned up most of the damage. Her face looked slightly less ravaged, but it was still raw from crying.

Neal was gurgling happily as David held him. The baby grabbed toward Mary Margaret as she entered the room. She smoothly took him from her husband's arms and cuddled him close.

The smile slid off of David's face when he saw Mary Margaret's red-rimmed eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Emma is asking Killian out on a date," Mary Margaret told him.

David shifted his weight so he was leaning against the counter. He folded his arms across his chest.

"That is something to cry about," David said without a trace of sarcasm.

Mary Margaret lightly tapped him in the shin with her foot. "These are happy tears. Our girl is growing up."

David made a face. Mary Margaret had a theory that her husband's disapproval of Killian was ninety percent bluster. Given the chance the two of them would become besties, but David had too much fun playing the part of overprotective father.

"Speaking of, I need to find my Polaroid camera. I want to get photos. Do you think she'll need my help picking out an outfit? Maybe we should call Ruby. I don't even know what to wear on a date anymore it's been so long."

David frowned. "We go on dates."

"Name the last time we had an actual date," Mary Margaret countered not unkindly.

David paused. He opened his mouth several times, then thought better of it.

"See. We never go on dates anymore. It's not something I'm upset about. It's just a fact."

David sighed and pulled his wife and son into his side. "We'll have to do something about that. I'm sure we could find someone to watch Neal for the evening."

"Emma would probably do it. She could even have Killian pitch in," Mary Margaret teased.

David took Neal from Mary Margaret's arms. He held their baby close and kissed his forehead.

"No. We'd come home to a baby wearing a leather jacket with a flask of apple juice in its pocket. Belle offered when Neal was first born. Let's talk to her."

Mary Margaret rested her head against David's shoulder. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Killian stood there, stunned into silence. Emma had just asked him out. She was finally coming around to the idea of there being a 'them.' Killian had been willing to wait for whenever she was ready. True, he'd become much less patient lately, but it was because he felt so close to getting what he wanted.

He mulled over where he could take Emma for their date. A nice restaurant was probably the best option. It was where he'd witnessed her last date with that flying monkey. She'd looked so lovely that night in a black dress that hugged her figure and candlelight.

Thinking about Emma's outfit set off a small warning bell in Killian's head. She'd mentioned that he should let her know how to dress for their date. Was it really his right to tell her that? It seemed a little weird for Emma, who was so independent.

Ruby was walking by so Killian stopped her for advice. She had been helpful in the past when it came to his questions about this modern realm.

"When a woman asks you to let them know how to dress for a date, what all does that entail?" He asked.

Ruby smiled brightly. "Are you going out with Emma? Was that what that adorable display was a minute ago?"

Killian pressed his lips together to steady himself. "Aye. Swan asked me out."

Ruby clapped. "That's so great. Are you planning the date by yourself?" Killian nodded so Ruby continued on. "Emma just wants to know what would make her most comfortable. If you're doing a romantic beachside picnic then a clingy dress and stilettos are a terrible idea. On the other hand if you're going to get dinner someplace fancy then she'd feel super out of place in jeans and her leather jacket. Basically just let her know if she should dress up or not."

Killian nodded. That all made sense. In this realm they seemed to have costumes for any manner of occasion. In his he had a few outfits and chose whichever one would interfere least with the task at hand.

"If you want I could help you pick out what you're going to wear. The Clothes Emporium isn't far. I love playing dress up," Ruby stated.

Killian frowned. He hadn't thought about wearing something different for the date. It seemed like a good time to acquire the wardrobe of a Storybrooker though. It would be a gesture to Emma how committed he was to acclimating himself to her realm.

"That sounds agreeable. What time would work best for you?"

Ruby looked at the clock on the wall. "I'm off in about thirty minutes for a short break. Meet me there."

"Aye. Thank you for your assistance."

Ruby shrugged. She turned around to head into the kitchen. Just before she reached the door she called out Killian's name.

"Leave the hook at home. It might tear something while you're trying stuff on. Plus, I assume you won't be wearing it tonight just in case things progress. That way you won't have to worry about her if you get carried away," Ruby said teasingly.

Killian stiffened. He hadn't thought that far ahead. Sure, he'd had fantasies of him and Emma doing all manner of things, but in any of them his hook hadn't been a concern. Ruby had a point though. Killian would have to use his false hand for the evening. He gritted his teeth in annoyance. He shouldn't have to worry about such things. He should have full use of both of his hands, be allowed to explore the landscape of Emma's body with one hand while the other was tangled in her hair.

It didn't take long for Killian to decide that he needed to go to the Crocodile for his hand. If he played his cards right then he might be able to get his hand without a trade or a deal.

Even if he had to though, Emma was worth it.

* * *

Emma walked out of the restaurant feeling lighter than she had in weeks. She'd had a good time with Killian in spite of their run in with Will Scarlet. It was probably the best date Emma had even been on. She looked behind her to see where Killian was. He was currently shucking his jacket and held it out to her when he was done. Emma felt her heart flutter dangerously. It was so old-fashioned and sweet of him, her pirate with the heart of gold.

Emma accepted the jacket, pulling it on quickly so she could return her hand to where it belonged, with Killian's. She realized that they were making their way slowly back to her apartment. Emma frowned and stopped walking. She turned toward Killian.

"I'm not ready to go home yet. Wanna just walk around?" Emma asked.

Killian's hand tightened around hers. "As you wish, love."

"It's a shame the Snow Queen owned the ice cream parlor. That would've been a great way to stall for time."

It was difficult for Emma to be flippant about the Snow Queen, but she felt like she should be trying. Tonight was about not letting her fears overshadow all of the good things in her life. She snuggled into Killian's jacket.

"I love your outfit. You still look like you, but just little more modern," Emma told him with a smile. She was so touched that he'd made such an effort for their date.

"Ruby helped. Once she got over her initial mischievousness, she was rather helpful."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Mischievousness?"

Killian dug around in his pocket with his free hand. He smiled at his feet before pulling out his phone.

"What?" Emma asked.

"I love that I don't have to make the choice between holding your hand and accomplishing other tasks."

His smile was so wide that Emma couldn't help returning it. "I like that too. So what were you going to show me?"

Killian held out the phone for Emma to take. "Go to the pictures and you'll see."

There weren't many photos on Killian's phone. He was getting better at using technology, but he wasn't used to having the option of recording images so quickly. It didn't occur to him to take pictures. Emma quickly found the photo in question. At first glance it didn't seem too out of place. Killian was in a red and blue plaid shirt that was rolled up to his elbows. The collar of a white undershirt peeked out from above the top button. He wore a pair of fitted, but not skintight jeans. It wasn't a bad look for Killian, but it unsettled Emma somewhat. It took her a minute to figure out why. She started laughing loudly.

"She dressed you up like David?" Emma asked around her laughter.

Killian nodded. "It was eerie. She handed me these garments next though so things didn't turn out so bad."

Emma pulled Killian toward a storefront so they could lean against it while she collected herself. She was still shaking with amusement. Her breaths were closer to gasps and she felt a few tears escape her eyes. She wasn't even sure why she thought it was so hilarious. Emma blamed it on all of the stress she'd been experiencing. It felt like lifetimes since the last time she laughed. When her laughter finally died down, Emma realized that Killian had been staring at her.

"It's so good to hear you laugh like that, Swan," he told her earnestly. His smile was soft along the edges.

Emma continued to rest her back on the wall, but moved closer to Killian's side. She leaned her head near his shoulder. Killian wrapped his arm around her and pulled her further into his chest. His free arm trailed up and down Emma's back.

Emma closed her eyes for a moment and let herself pretend that she could always feel this safe, this happy.


End file.
